


Good Luck Kiss

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Strippin haven’t seen each other in a while so Smith sneaks into the changing room before Strippin’s football match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Kiss

“Holy shit!” Strippin jumped when he felt Smith’s hand onhis naked shoulder, not prepared to see his boyfriend  _here_. Smith just laughed and curled his arms around Strippin’sneck, kissing his cheek softly.

“What are you doing?!” Strippin asked, his voice slightly panicked as he looked around the changing room to see if anyone else was there.

“I wanted to wish you luck before your big game,” Smith replied, letting go of Strippin. He sat down on the bench running along the players’ alcoves, Strippin’s one was the only one with the team’s blue and orange shirt still hanging there, number 13.

“You’re not even allowed to be in here,” Strippin said, crossing his arms. Smith grinned mischievously and shrugged lightly.

“Well I let myself in, I’m clever enough to get around your simple security,” Smith replied. Strippin couldn’t help but smile back at the curly-haired twat. At the first look Smith didn’t seem like the typical genius, loud and messy, more similar to the clowns that his friends were. But he wanted to be an engineer and knew everything about computers, and various other machines, with really good grades in maths and science, even though he rarely boasted about those. Not to mention the fact he spent a ridiculous amount of time playing video games, an activity that Strippin also enjoyed a lot, but it was a guilty pleasure just like their relationship.

“I missed you Strip,” Smith said affectionately, leaning his head against the other boy’s stomach.

“You missed me, comma, my nickname or you missed me taking off my clothes?” Strippin asked amused, running a hand through Smith’s hair. They hadn’t been able to spend time together in quite a while, with Strippin having to practice more than usual for the football match and having to use the rest of his time studying.

“Both,” Smith replied, pressing his lips against the soft skin of Strippin’s toned stomach. He trailed his lips up towards Strippin’s chest, stopping when he couldn’t reach any further and instead looking up into his blue eyes. Strippin sank down on his knees, pressing soft kisses on Smith’s lips. Turning those kisses into deeper ones, he grabbed onto Smith’s burgundy t-shirt, pulling him closer. Strippin parted his lips, allowing for Smith to slide his tongue into his mouth. Smith grabbed Strippin’s neck as their mouths moved desperately against each other, craving that touch they’d been longing for.

They were usually careful with showing affection in more public places, never acknowledging each other in school. The football coach was less than friendly towards homosexuals and Strippin was afraid he’d be kicked out and Smith both respected that and didn’t want to be a target for bullying himself. Yet here they were, clinging to each other, lips and tongues working in tandem, not caring about their surroundings. At least for a while until their sensual activity was abruptly broken by the sound of footsteps outside in the corridor. Strippin pulled away and looked into Smith’s eyes with fear, what if it was his coach.

“Hey Strippin you coming? We need to warm up before the game. You alright mate?” The voice was not the coach’s, but younger sounding, one of Strippin’s teammates. He went quiet when he saw Smith and Strippin, the former with his hand protectively on the latter’s shoulder.

“If you tell the coach I will kick your balls so hard you choke on them,” Smith said with a frank voice and Strippin was so shocked by the rudeness of the threat that he started laughing. The other football player seemed intimated but laughed as well.

“Pretty big coming from your pathetic nerd ass. But don’t worry, I’ll keep my mouth shut, though you should probably consider getting some action somewhere more private next time.” The boy replied with a wink, walking out of the changing room again. Smith took the opportunity to kiss Strippin again, stroking his bare chest and nipping at his bottom lip.

“Okay I really need to go Smith,” Strippin said when he pulled away once again. Smith pouted his lips but let Strippin pull his shirt over his head and tie his shoelaces. He got a quick peck on his cheek before his boyfriend jogged out of the changing room with a confident smile, making Smith feel proud. Now he just had to figure out how to get out again without being spotted. Getting caught once was bad enough.


End file.
